


Enthusiastic

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. After another frown, Reverend Amos Howell remembered always wandering and preaching. Never about unity. At least before Unity appeared and forced him to become his preacher.





	Enthusiastic

I never created Superman TAS.

 

''Unity is good for everyone in Smallville. Unity is eternal,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to ten people as he frowned.   
A new smile materialized on his face after they followed him into a tent. He was always enthusiastic about leading others to his master known as Unity. Viewing Unity controlling them. Just like how Unity appeared in Smallville and controlled him recently. 

A victim gathering other victims for Unity. 

After another frown, Reverend Amos Howell remembered always wandering and preaching. Never about unity. At least before Unity appeared and forced him to become his preacher. 

Reverend Amos Howell searched again.

 

THE END


End file.
